cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 3
Schwarzes Blut Die Kratzer brannten auf seiner Haut. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen war er auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ein Streit mit ihrer Mutter. Menschliche Teenager waren einfach seltsam, was das betraf. Und er hatte schon einige Mädchen getroffen - wenn auch nicht lang - die weitaus seltsamer reagierten, wenn es um ihre Eltern ging. Als er aufblickte, um zu sehen, ob er die Straße sicher überqueren konnte - ja, Unsichtbarkeit schützte einen nicht davor, von einem Auto überfahren zu werden - bemerkte er, dass seine Schritte ihn unbewusst in eine völlig andere Richtung gelenkt hatten. Um ihn herum standen alte Häuser, deren ehemalige Großartigkeit durch banalen Vorstadt-Schick herabgewürdigt wurde. Er wusste, dass sie hier wohnte. In dem Haus mit der Wahrsagerin, die ihre Taschenspielertricks für zu viel Geld anbot. Nirgendwo war ein Mensch zu sehen. Er tastete nach seinem Sensor, als er sich dem Haus näherte, und dachte dann mit Bedauern daran, dass Clary ihn genommen hatte. Im obersten Stock waren die Fenster hell erleuchtet, aber er konnte keine Bewegung ausmachen. Dort wohnte sie. Oh ja, er hatte sich gut vorbereitet. Lautlosigkeit. Schnelligkeit. Nur zur Sicherheit trug er die Runen auf, bevor er das Haus betrat. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, als hätte jemand sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie vernünftig zu schließen. Im Flur konnte er den bittersüßen Geruch verbrannten Fleisches ausmachen, wie verrottende Blutorangen, und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht sofort die Treppe hinauf zu stürmen. Geduld war manchmal eben doch das Zauberwort. Die Seraphenklinge kampfbereit in der Hand schlich er die düstere Treppe hinauf, auf jedes Geräusch achtend. Es war stockfinster und er musste sich bei jedem Schritt vorwärts tasten. Die Wohnungstür stand einen Spalt breit offen, ein schmaler Lichtstreifen erhellte die gelblich-weiße Wand. Schon im Flur herrschte Unordnung. Der Geruch des Dämons war unverwechselbar, doch das Chaos hatte Methode. Der jenige, der hier eingedrungen war, hatte etwas gesucht, und er hatte sehr, sehr gründlich gesucht. Bedauernd glättete Jace die Leinwand eines der vielen zerstörten Bilder, bevor er sich dem Rest der Wohnung zuwandte. Nicht nachlässig werden. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufmerken. "Sanvi", flüsterte er und hob die nun kampfbereite Engelsklinge. Den Blick lange genug in die einzelnen Räume werfend, dass er sich versichern konnte, von dort keine Gefahr zu erwarten, schlich er vorwärts zur Quelle des Geräusches, nur um vollkommen verblüfft zu werden. Ein Ravener wand sich in Todeskrämpfen, seine Tentakel schlugen kraftlos um sich, als er in sich zusammenzusinken begann. Jace, der sofort nach Clary Ausschau gehalten hatte und sie nicht sofort entdecken konnte, keuchte vor Schreck, als unter dem schrumpfenden Körper des Monsters die Überreste seines zerstörten Sensors zum Vorschein kamen, und der Körper des Mädchens. Sie atmete, verkrampfte, hässliche Atemzüge, als würde sie das Geschehen im Alptraum erneut erleben. Mit einem gewissen Stolz registrierte er, dass sie den Dämon allein besiegt hatte, als er sie so vorsichtig wie möglich aufhob, um sie aus der Wohnung zu tragen. In der Ferne hörte er Polizeisirenen und er wollte nicht herausfinden, ob es sich dabei um Menschen handelte oder - was viel wahrscheinlicher war - um Dämonen, die alle Zeugen beseitigen sollten. Auf dem nachtfeuchten Gras legte er sie nieder, hinter ein paar Büschen versteckt, von wo aus er das Haus im Blick behalten und selbst unbeobachtet sein konnte. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie unverletzt, bis auf ein paar Schrammen, aber als er den Arm unter ihrem Nacken hervorzog, fluchte er unterdrückt. Blut und noch etwas anderes. Er drehte sie halb herum und untersuchte ihren Nacken. Die Einstichstelle war unverwechselbar. Hinter ihm fuhr ein Polizeiwagen vor und schaulustige Nachbarn sammelten sich um das Haus. Clary bewegte sich, würgte, und er ließ sie schnell wieder zurückgleiten. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie starrte benommen in den Nachthimmel. Bedauernd riss er Stoffstreifen aus seinem Hemd, um sie notdürftig zu verbinden. Sie wehrte sich schwach, wollte sich aufsetzen. "Halt still", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als die Polizeisirene erneut aufheulte. Türen wurden geöffnet und zugeschlagen. Clary drängte nach oben, obwohl ihr die Bewegung offensichtlich Übelkeit verursachte, und Jace musste sie fest nach unten drücken. "Ich hab doch 'stillhalten' gesagt", zischte er sie ärgerlich an. "Der Ravener-Dämon hat dich am Nacken erwischt. Das Ding war zwar halb tot, und der Stich nicht besonders stark, aber wir müssen dich trotzdem ins Institut bringen. Halt jetzt still!" Seine Hände drückten sie weiterhin nach unten und endlich sah er Verstehen in ihren Augen. Jace bestrich den Stoffstreifen mit einer von Hodges Heilsalben, die er immer bei sich trug. Clary begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. "Das Ding... das Ding... hat gesprochen." Sie war völlig fassungslos und er konnte sie gut verstehen. Jemand, für den das alles neu war, konnte damit vermutlich gar nicht umgehen. "Du hast doch schon mal einen Dämon sprechen gehört", sagte er sanft und verband ihren Nacken. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als ihr der stechende Geruch der Salbe in die Nase stieg. "Ja, diesen Dämon im Pandemonium. Aber der sah aus wie ein Mensch." Sie wirkte vollkommen verloren, wie sie ihn so von unten her anstarrte. "Das war ein Eidolon-Dämon, ein Gestaltwandler. Aber Ravener sehen genau so aus, wie sie sind. Nicht besonders attraktiv", er grinste und hoffte, sie würde sich entspannen, "aber sie sind zu dumm, um es besser zu machen." "Das Ding hat gesagt, es würde mich fressen." Eine Träne lief ihr aus dem Augenwinkel und umrundete den sanften Schwung ihrer Wangenknochen. "Klar, aber du hast es ja getötet." Der Verband saß und er setzte sich auf, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich ebenfalls aufzurichten. Er würde sie tragen können, aber wenn sie allein laufen könnte, wäre das von Vorteil. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, als die Salbe den Schmerz betäubte, und probeweise stützte sie sich auf ihre Arme. "Die Polizei ist da", flüsterte sie hoffnungsvoll, ihre Stimme war ein Krächzen und er runzelte die Stirn. Das Gift begann zu wirken. "Komm, wir..." "Die wird uns auch nicht helfen", unterbrach er sie grob. "Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass das keine echten Polizisten sind. Dämonen wissen genau, wie sie ihre Spuren verwischen." Er warf einen Blick über die Hecke. Die uniformierten Männer standen abwartend vor dem Gebäude, ihre Blicke schweiften aufmerksam durch die Nacht. "Meine Mutter..." Sie war kaum noch zu verstehen. Er wusste, was jetzt geschah. Ihre Kehle würde anschwellen, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam und qualvoll erstickte, wenn er sie nicht schnellstmöglich zu Hodge bringen konnte. "Du hast Ravener-Gift in den Adern!", raunzte er sie an und stand auf. "Wenn du jetzt nicht mitkommst, bist du in einer Stunde tot." Sie verstand es, das sah er, aber sie würde nicht lange stark genug sein, um sich zu erheben. "Komm jetzt, na los." Er zog sie unsanft hoch und bemühte sich, nicht zu bedauern, dass er ihr wehtat. Sie schwankte, als sie stand. Blätter klebten in ihren Haaren. "Kannst du gehen?" "Glaub schon." Hoffnungsvoll starrte sie auf die Hecke, hinter der er die Polizisten auf sie zukommen sah. Auch ohne sich anzustrengen erkannte er die nur notdürftig durch Zauberglanz verdeckten Male, die sie als Dämonen auswiesen. "Ihre Hand..." Clarys Stimme zitterte schockiert. "Ich hab ja gesagt, es könnten Dämonen sein." Er sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. "Wir müssen hier weg. Kommt man hinten durch die Gasse raus?" Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Zugemauert... Der einzige Weg..." Sie hustete erbärmlich und er sah Blut auf ihren Fingern, als sie die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er könnte es riskieren... Aber wenn er sich irrte... Nein, er irrte sich nicht. Er konnte sich gar nicht irren. Entschlossen zog er seine Stele und zeichnete die Medelin-Rune auf die weiße Haut ihres Unterarmes. Sie keuchte durch den Schmerz, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er ihr geschadet hatte. Zumindest nicht jetzt. "Was soll das?" Ihre Stimme klang so grenzenlos schwach. "Das wird dich unsichtbar machen. Vorübergehend." Er steckte die Stele wieder weg und ihr Blick folgte seiner Hand. "Meine Stele", sagte er und dann musste er sich beeilen, um sie festzuhalten. "Jace...", flüsterte sie noch, dann verdrehten sich ihre Augen, bis man nur noch das Weiße darin sehen konnte, und sie brach zusammen. Sie sank in seine Arme und ohne zu zögern hob er sie hoch. "Wenn du jetzt stirbst", flüsterte er ihr zu und hoffte, dass er sich nicht schwer getäuscht hatte beim Auftragen der Rune, "dann breche ich das Bündnis. Also reiß dich zusammen, Clary." Er war unbemerkt an den Polizisten vorbei gelangt und hatte sie bis zur U-Bahn getragen. Ihr kleiner Körper wog kaum etwas, doch er musste sich anstrengen, sie in die Bahn zu bekommen, ohne jemanden anzurempeln. Das Bild, das sie beide boten, blutverklebt und dreckig, ein schwarzgekleideter Junge mit einem bewusstlosen Mädchen auf dem Arm - er wollte nicht, dass jemand sie so sah, denn selbst der stärkste Zauberglanz konnte die menschlichen Instinkte, die dadurch ausgelöst wurden, nicht betrügen. Die Minuten dehnten sich endlos, bis die Bahn hielt und er hätte sich am liebsten rücksichtslos durch die Massen gedrängt, aber er hielt sich zurück. Nicht nachlässig werden. Niemals nachlässig werden. Nachlässigkeit war der Tod. Das hatte sein Vater ihm eingeschärft und die Art, auf die er es getan hatte, war äußerst wirksam gewesen. Der Weg war nicht weit von der Haltestelle, aber er schien endlos, als er halb rennend durch die Straßen eilte. Jede rote Ampel lachte ihn aus, jede Kreuzung verspottete ihn und die Nachtschatten flüsterten Verlockungen von Tod; er konnte sich beinahe vorstellen, wie die Töchter des Erlkönigs in jedem finsteren Winkel lauerten, um Clarys Seele mitzunehmen, auch wenn das alle nur ein Märchen war. Schließlich kam die Kirche in Sicht. Ihr langersehnter Schimmer lockte ihn, aber er konnte seine Kräfte nicht auffrischen. Sie war nicht schwer, für ein paar Meter nicht, nicht für das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper getobt hatte, bis er in der U-Bahn saß, doch jetzt versagten seine Kräfte langsam. Er betrat das Institut. Der Fahrstuhl ließ sich Zeit. Die düsteren weiten Gänge des Gebäudes, die er eigentlich so liebte, wegen ihrer Einsamkeit, schienen zu grinsenden Todesfallen zu werden. "HODGE!", brüllte er angestrengt. "ISABELLE! ALEC!" Die sonst so tröstliche Stille verlachte jeden seiner hallenden Schritte. "WO ZUM ERZENGEL SEID IHR?" Er steuerte die Krankenstation an. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte, erst laufend, dann rennend. Isabelle, dann Alec. Sie starrten verdutzt seine Last an, und er konnte die Fragen in ihren Gesichtern sehen. "Ravener-Gift", sagte er "Ich. brauche. sofort. Hodge." Etwas in seiner Stimme veranlasste sie, alles herunterzuschlucken, was sie ihm vielleicht an den Kopf werfen wollten. Isabelle wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, um Hodge zu holen, sie sagte nicht einmal ein Wort. Alec nahm ihm Clary ab und trug sie die letzten Meter, legte sie auf eines der Betten. Jace starrte auf das blasse Mädchengesicht, Schmerz verzerrte ihre Züge. Ihre Adern waren deutlich zu sehen, das schwarze Gift hob sie hervor wie Runen. Isabelle kam zurück, drängte sich zwischen sie, ihre Miene war verschlossen. Sie hatte nur Sekunden gebraucht. Alles ging plötzlich so schnell. Ihre Finger nestelten den Verband auf. "Ihr geht jetzt", sagte sie kalt. "Ich muss sie ausziehen." Der unverhüllte Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme prallte an ihm ab wie von einer Mauer. Alec zog sich zurück, Jace konnte seine Schritte hören. Er selbst bewegte sich nicht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine Füße fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit dem Marmorboden verwachsen. Isabelle hatte den Stoffstreifen entfernt und sog zischend die Luft ein, als sie die Wunde ertastete. Sie begann, Clarys Schuhe auszuziehen und ihr Blick traf ihn hart, vorwurfsvoll und gleichzeitig vollkommen konzentriert. "Raus hier, Jace. Ich meine es ernst." Widerspruch war zwecklos. Auf dem Flur wartete Alec, tausend Fragen im Gesicht. Hodge kam ihm entgegen. Ruhig. Jace wollte ihn anschreien, sich zu beeilen. Aber er blieb stumm, starrte ihn nur an. Hodge warf ihm einen Blick zu, sein graues Haar schimmerte im Fackelschein, der die Gänge erhellte. "Du wartest in der Bibliothek auf mich", sagte er. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Hodge zu ihm kam. Alec hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, Jace ausfragen zu wollen. Er saß mit verkniffener Miene in dem Sessel, in dem man ihn immer fand, wenn er sonst nirgendwo war. Jace war bis dahin unruhig auf und ab gewandert, hatte auf jedes Geräusch gelauscht. In seinem Kopf rauschten die Ereignisse wieder und wieder durch seinen Verstand. War er zu langsam gewesen? Würde sie sterben? War er zu voreilig gewesen mit der Rune? Würde sie sterben? Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet. "Setz' dich", sagte Hodge und trat hinter den wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der zu ihm zu gehören schien wie ein Teil seines eigenen Körpers. Niemand konnte sich Hodge anders vorstellen, als an diesem Ort. "Setz' dich", die Stimme war schneidend und Jace bemerkte, dass er nur sinnlos vor sich hin gestarrt hatte. Etwas in ihm rebellierte gegen den Befehl. Doch der größte Teil seines Selbst war plötzlich so unendlich müde. Wortlos ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Die weichen Polster wirkten, als wären sie zu gut für ihn. "Du hast sie also gefunden." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, denn die Antwort lag ganz offensichtlich auf der Krankenstation. Hodge verschränkte die Hände ineinander und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. "Was ist geschehen?" Die Frage war einfach, doch sie überforderte seinen Verstand plötzlich so unfassbar, dass er Mühe hatte, die Worte hervorzubringen. Alec beobachtete ihn aus seinen glitzernden, dunkelblauen Augen, während Jace erschöpft Bericht erstattete, angefangen von seiner Suche bis hin zu dem Moment, als er im Institut angelangt war. Nur die Rune. Die Polizisten. Es gelang ihm, sie zu verschweigen, er hatte noch genug Kraft, zu lügen, als er davon berichtete, wie sie von Clarys Haus verschwunden waren. Er hatte noch niemals einen Menschen getötet... "Gut." Hodge nickte, als er geendet hatte. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen." Jace nickte erschöpft. Das Aufstehen war so schwer... An der Tür hielt ihn die Stimme seines Tutors auf. "Sie wird vermutlich überleben", sagte er nur. Jace nickte und ging hinaus. Auf dem Flur brach er zusammen. Mehr hatte er gar nicht gewollt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag